


unburnt

by baby_babeyy



Series: tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_babeyy/pseuds/baby_babeyy
Summary: ficlet from my tumblr, come send me prompts: baby-babeyyJon gets trapped in a fire, but somehow escapes unharmed. Tormund nearly has a heart attack.





	unburnt

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from swinginshepherdclamcowboy: Could you please write something about Jon discovering that he cannot be harm by fire (AU where he is Fireproof, or how to write it properly) and this happens in some kind of (or very) dangerous situation, and really scare Tormund, who is definitely in shock after this shit. (or something like that, I don't know)))

Somehow it’s not quite as extraordinary a story as one would expect. It happened when they were making their way back from Hardhome. That near death experience had been a wake up call for Jon and Tormund, and they’d been sharing a tent since they started their journey back to Castle Black.

There were hundreds, if not thousands of free folk all moving at once, so naturally when they set up camp each night the tents were all pitched fairly closely together. With how far North they were, they had fires lit frequently around the camp, some even inside of tents in an attempt to banish the chill from everyone’s bones.

It was a series of unfortunate circumstances that nearly killed Jon.

Firstly, he and Tormund had pitched their tent so near it was touching the tent next to theirs, as were all the others surround them in this part of the camp.

Secondly, Jon had been on guard duty the previous evening, and so knowing how tired the little crow was, Tormund rose quietly and left the younger man to catch a few more hours shut eye before they had to leave.

Thirdly, somewhere, somehow, one of the tents had caught fire, and it spread. Fast.

Tent after tent went up in flames rapidly. By the time Tormund noticed, he feared it’d be too late. He sprinted over to where he knew their tent was, screaming Jon’s name at the top of his lungs to no avail.

(He would later be grateful that they were so close to Castle Black they’d hardly have needed their tents anymore anyway, and that it was late enough in the morning that everyone but Jon was awake- but for now he only felt sheer panic)

The entirety of the tent was engulfed in the inferno- there was no way for Tormund to even attempt to get Jon out without being burnt to a crisp himself. So he stood, trying desperately to think of any way to put the fire out, wanting to cry like a child at how unfair it was that someone as heroic as Jon be left to a fate like this.

The crackle of the flames was so loud he almost wouldn’t have noticed it, had he not been staring so intently at where Jon and he had been curled up together not hours before. The tent, which had somewhat collapsed, opened, and out of it came Jon.

He looked deeply confused, concerned in shock- but he wasn’t burnt.

His skin was covered in ash and dirt, but it was still porcelain white, not a red mark in sight.

His clothes had disintegrated away but there he stood, completely unharmed, the same Jon he had left in there that morning.

Jon staggered towards Tormund, and the older man quickly removed his outer furs, throwing them over Jon’s naked body, and pulling him tightly into his chest.

“How the fuck are you alive Snow?” he asked incredulously, pulling Jon back to stare at his unbelievably normal face.

“I-I dont know,” Jon replied breathlessly, “The fire didn’t burn me, it should’ve but it didn’t.”

Tormunds brow was furrowed in confusion.

“That’s impossible little crow.” He whispered, the shock hitting him full force.

“Rare, not impossible.” Jon corrected. “Some if the Targaryen’s were unburnt, they had the blood of the dragon. That doesn’t explain about me though. I’m a Stark bastard, not a Targaryen.”

Tormund grunted.

“I don’t care how it’s possible or what you are, you’re alive and that’s what matters. Now, just because you’re suddenly fireproof doesn’t mean you can go throwing yourself into even more danger, you hear me? I’m not losing you Jon Snow.”

Jon smiled up at Tormund, his heart melting at how much the taller man cared for him.

“I promise.”


End file.
